Face the Truth
by Wil1969
Summary: How did Merlin convince Arthur to go into the forest to witness the meeting between Gwen and Morgana? (Season five, With all My Heart)
_Missing scene from Season five, With all my Heart..._

Face the Truth...

King Arthur had been searching around the citadel for at least an hour to find Guinevere. Asking around, no one had seen her, which was most peculiar. In the end he had even considered the dungeons, but had quickly dropped the thought. What would a Queen of Camelot be doing down there? No, the idea itself was highly ridiculous.

Of course Arthur knew Gwen went out to visit friends in the lower town very often, to get away from palace life, to have some time for herself. But it was dark outside already, and Arthur was getting worried. Really worried. Last time he had seen her was when they had been discussing the route for the levy collection with the knights and Merlin hours ago.

Arthur still vividly remembered the look on his wife's face when they had saved her from the Dark tower, from Morgana's clutches about a month ago. He had nightmares about the day they had lost Elyan, the day Gwen had lost her brother. Arthur had been amazed by how strong Guinevere had been. He had always known she was, but this was proof to him once more, and he loved her for it.

Just the thought of Morgana did mean his worries were increasing, his stomach clenching. Turning a corner to head back to his chambers, hoping Gwen would be there by now, he almost bumped straight into Merlin. "Merlin, have you seen Guinevere?"

"Ah, Sire, I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"I want to show you something."

"We need to find the Queen first." Arthur raised a hand to effectively stop Merlin from speaking. If he let Merlin ramble on, they would still be standing here the next day. Whatever Merlin would want to show him, and it was probably something idiotic anyway, it could wait. Finding Gwen was a matter of urgency.

"I know," Merlin answered in a calm but exasperated tone of voice. "What I want to show you is about Gwen."

Arthur suddenly got the feeling that something was not right. He sometimes felt like this being around Merlin, and he couldn't explain it. Maybe Merlin's weird intuitions in the face of danger had rubbed off on him? "Is Guinevere in any danger?"

"No... Yes, well not exactly."

"What do you mean with no, yes, not exactly?" Arthur felt himself losing patience quickly. He hated it when people talked in riddles or were keeping him waiting. If Merlin didn't tell him soon, he would burst.

"Do you trust me?" His servant asked.

Arthur was about to give Merlin a snappy retort when he looked into a serious set of dark blue eyes that seemed almost ablaze in the light of the braziers on the wall. The King swallowed hard and let out a deep sigh. If this was about Gwen, he knew he could trust Merlin.

"Yes." Arthur simply answered.

"Then follow me."

Arthur had not said one word while they had made their way out of the castle, crossing the square and walked through the south gate into the Darkling woods. Merlin was leading the way, confidence in his stride which looked a bit awkward to the King. He normally wouldn't place confidence and Merlin in one sentence together. Clumsy, yes. Idiot, definitely.

This part of the forest was familiar ground to Arthur, but after wandering around for what felt like forever he started to lose his patience. The minute Merlin stopped and raised a hand as if he was listening for something, Arthur had had enough. He felt tense and wanted, no, needed to gather more information before they could continue.

Why in the world would Guinevere go for a walk in the forest, all alone in the dark? She wouldn't, Arthur knew she wouldn't. Or was she really in terrible danger again because someone had abducted her from the citadel, and no one had noticed this but Merlin? How likely was that anyway?

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, pulling the younger man's sleeve. "Where are we going, I need to know more."

"Almost there." Merlin whispered instead, and beckoned him with a wave of his hand to keep his voice down while he scanned the area.

"You tell me what's going on, Merlin. Now!"

"Shhh, Arthur."

"I gave you an order."

"All right, all right, just keep your voice down."

The look on Merlin's face was one of panic, which Arthur noticed even in the semi darkness of a full moon. There was definitely something that he hadn't told his King, and Arthur wasn't sure if he should be suspicious or trusting right now. If Gwen had really been abducted he should go get the knights, not wander around the dark woods with just Merlin for assistance.

"Well?"

"Remember Gwen's time in the dark tower?"

"How could I ever forget." The thought alone made Arthur's stomach clench again.

"Uhm," Merlin started to cross his arms and he bit his lip, a gesture Arthur knew all too well. Merlin was reluctant and nervous. "Gaius has found out that Gwen is under the influence of a dark spell Morgana performed on her while she was her prisoner in the dark tower. This means that Gwen has become her property in a way, and that makes her a threat to Camelot and you."

"What?" Arthur felt stunned, actually he felt more than stunned, he felt totally and utterly confused. "That's not possible, I know Guinevere. She's been perfectly all right." He send an angry accusing look Merlin's way. "Or do you say I don't know my own wife?"

"Please, Arthur." Merlin's voice sounded desperate, "she is really not herself, she can't help it, just let me show you. Gwen has taken the plans of the route the levy collection knights will take, and will probably hand them over to Morgana."

"She would never do that."

"Haven't you heard what I am trying to tell you."

"But, Guinevere?"

"Gaius saw her take the plans, Arthur."

"All right then, show me."

Slowly but surely Merlin started to lead the way again, and Arthur followed with pain in his heart. This couldn't be, this was impossible. He knew Guinevere, and she made him feel loved. How could she be acting like that if she was under Morgana's influence? She had loved him back, kissed him, hugged him, they made love many times in the last couple of weeks. And now Merlin told him she was not in her right mind? Arthur suddenly felt like throwing up and he had to stop to grab hold of a nearby tree.

A hand landed on his shoulder in support and he was vaguely aware of Merlin standing next to him, a worried look on his face. "Arthur?"

Arthur choked bending over holding his stomach, "If this is all true."

"Then we can get her back."

The way Merlin said it made him look up at his servant and friend in surprise. There was this dark undertone to the younger man's voice, and an involuntary shudder crawled up Arthur's spine. Here he was, wanting to doubt everything that Merlin just told him, but deep down in his heart he already knew the truth. Facing it was another matter though.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked kindly, the dark edge all but gone.

Arthur knew he wasn't, but that there was no choice. He was the King, and he had been taught not to run away from danger or pain, he had to face it. And face it he would. So, with a wave of his hand Arthur gestured to Merlin that he was ready to face the truth.

Carefully moving through the forest, familiar voices drifted their way, and Arthur almost felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he recognised Guinevere's voice. Merlin and he hid behind some trees where they had a good view on the clearing not far away in front of them. Arthur's breath had caught in his throat when he saw the truth, the painful truth.

Guinevere, his lovely sweet caring wife talking to Morgana as if they were best friends. Handing her the levy collection plans, speaking of treason. And all Arthur felt was pain so deep he was totally and utterly lost in it.

He slowly drew his sword...

The End


End file.
